The Beginning
by IchaIchaParadiseAuthor
Summary: Team 7 and a guest traveler go through the woods to travel to wave country. Heh, dont make fun of me if this thing isnt correct. oh and I'll make later additions where ahem sex is involved, so dont go critisisng me.


Hey. Well, don't get mad at me if you think this fic sucks ^_^;;; . IT'S MY FIRST! Well, this first chapter just gets you in the mood and fills you in on how and where they got whatever. Umm, I'd say at least the first 2 chapters wont be all sex-oriented, so stay awaaaay from the chapters that are designated "Y" or "S" which mean, Yaoi, and just sex.  
  
(Naruto and other characters are not owned by me so don't go suing my pants off please.)  
  
"actual speaking" //thoughts// ~personal quote~  
  
*Chapter One~  
Only the beginning.  
  
As the sun peeked through the clouds and shone through a window, it revealed a disgusting scene of clutter and stench. Naruto, sprawled on a mat, was hit by the ray of light the window allowed in. He mumbled and turned, unaware that someone was in his house.  
"Naruto. Naruto. C'mon! Wake up!" as Sakura shook him lightly. "Well this isn't going to work." She muttered. "HEY BAKAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
And being the heavy sleeper that he is slept soundly, until Sakura hit him with one of his unfinished Ramen bowls ~Naruto not finishing his ramen?! o_O Now that's abnormal.~ spilling the contents on his face. "Blaugh!" he sputtered as he wiped the lukewarm, oily mess from his hair and face.  
"Baka. Don't you remember that we got a mission today?" She moved up closer to him holding his chin with two fingers. "I don't intend to be late, you jerk. EWW! HAVE YOU BRUSHED YOUR TEETH?!"  
// OH MAN! I FORGOT ABOUT THE MISSION!... Is she holding my face? Cool.// He grinned as he showed no tell tales signs that he remembered. "Why? Kakashi sensei always leaves us hanging until the point until we crack."  
// Sigh. What a nuisance... WHY DON'T I JUST DITCH YOU INSTEAD!?" inner Sakura started to storm // "Listen. Sasuke-kun is waiting for us on the bridge. I don't want to make him feel like I don't care about the team."  
"Oh? So you actually care about moi?" with that Sakura took one of her sneakers and gave him an intense beating. "OW OW OW! CUT IT OUT! WHAT DI D I DO?"  
"*Sigh*. Just get your clothes on baka, I bet Kakashi sensei is already there waiting for us." // Not to mention Iruka and his bunch of students. //  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Sasuke leaned on the bridge's ledge staring at the ground. Meanwhile, Kakashi walked up to him still reading Icha Icha Paradise for probably the millionth time ever. "Where are those two? Sasuke.?" Kakashi asked.  
"." silence. But flowing through his head were thoughts. Weird thoughts. // Huh. For all I know they could making out in the bathroom of the ramen house. Naruto. What an idiot. The jerk might get us killed. Stupid blonde, blue-eyed, slim build. // Sasuke went cold. // . Oh my god. Did I just think that?... I'll just pretend like that never happened. //  
Naruto and Sakura came running up the bridge and following slowly behind them was Iruka and his students. "Well, it seems as if we will both be going to the forest today, hmm?" Iruka stated surrounded by the multitude of youths.  
Kakashi glanced upward at him with his one-seeing eye. "You just have to bring the whole pack of them, eh Iruka?"  
He blushed for a moment, and the moment passed. "No, They're all just seeing me off."  
"Oh." Kakashi thought for a moment. // What, do they think that he's gonna die? Nahh. that wont happen. // "Ok, Lets head off. Hmm." He glanced at the map. "Looks like we should make our way to Wave Country first."  
They said their goodbyes and headed off into the thick forest as the sun was shining directly overhead.  
  
(Continued.)  
  
Well, its just my first! Like I know what to do! Umm. if there's any critics out there, give me things I can improve on. It'll greatly affect more of the next work and maybe please more of the viewers. 


End file.
